1. Field
The following description relates to an ultra low power super-regenerative receiver and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a rapid development and commercialization of wireless networking technology, a sensor network has been extending rapidly. Standardization of technology has been actively conducted based on IEEE. Examples of technologies that have been standardized include Bluetooth, IEEE 802.15.4, ZigBee, and the like.
A wireless sensor network may be used in various environments such as home security, medical fields, mobile health care, monitoring of a chemical and biological abnormality, diagnosis of a mechanical abnormality and malfunction, monitoring of an environment, sensing of information associated with a disaster, intelligent distribution management, real time security, remote monitoring, and the like.
The size of a sensor, in various wireless sensor networks and local area networks, may be relatively small. In order to operate a large number of sensors over a relatively long time period, the sensors need to require low power and have a low complexity.
For example, a wireless body area network (WBAN) in which sensors are installed in a human body, may need to meet rigorous standards of low power and low complexity in order to perform wireless communication with a neighboring mobile device and with another sensor in the human body.
To meet rigorous standards of low power and low complexity, an ultra-low power radio frequency (RF) structure may be used instead of a relatively high powered RF structure. However, the usage of an ultra-low power analog circuit may entail overall performance degradation in a system.
Accordingly, continued research on a technology to improve system performance while a sensor using the ultra-low power analog circuit is installed in a wireless sensor network or a local area network may be desired.